Who Wants To Be A Millionare... CCS style..
by SyaoranNo1Fan
Summary: This is what happens when "SyaoranNo1Fan" doesn't get enough sleep.. -_-;


Kero-chan: Konyanyachiwa, minna-san!! *Flies around in circles* I'm here to present a special episode of... Card Captor Sakura! I'll be your host as we play... "Who wants to be a millionare!?" Lets meet our contestants...   
  
*Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Touya, and Yukito walk out and sit at those little chairs in the background*  
  
Kero-chan: Here we have Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Touya Kinomoto, and Yukito Tsukisiro. Are you all ready for the fastest finger question???   
  
Meiling: Are we ever!   
  
Kero-chan: Ok. Put these Sailor Senshi in order from which planet is closest to the sun. *A screen appears on those little TV things in front of the chairs* A. Sailor Mercury B.Sailor Uranus C. Sailor Moon and D. Sailor Venus. *A few beeping noises...* Ok! Lets see who got thoese right and in the fastest time! *Looks at a piece of paper* O_o; Well, err... since no one got them right... we'll try again! *Weak smile* Eh heh... n_n;; *More beeping noises...* x_x;; *Stares at another piece of paper*... Well, I'll just say a number from 1 to 10 and you guess what it is... -_-;   
  
Sakura: 3  
  
Tomoyo: 5  
  
Syaoran: 8  
  
Touya: 9  
  
Meiling: 7  
  
Yukito: 10  
  
Kero-chan: Ok! Tomoyo got the closest!   
  
Tomoyo: Oh! *Bright smile* This'll be so much fun! *Takes out her video camera*   
  
Everyone: O_o;  
  
Kero-chan: -_-; Why don't you just come sit in the "hot seat" now?  
  
Tomoyo: *Takes a seat* n_n *Video tapes Sakura*  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrop* e_e;;  
  
Kero-chan: Err... lets begin, why don't we? Are you ready?  
  
Tomoyo: *Still videotaping Sakura* Yes!  
  
Kero-chan: Ok! First question... Wh--  
  
Tomoyo: *Squeal* Oh! Look!! Sakura-chan sighed! Kawaii!  
  
Everyone: O_o;;;;  
  
Sakura: x_x;  
  
Kero-chan: ....-_-; As I was trying to ask... What color do you get when you mix blue and yellow? A.Green B. Pink C. Orange D. Purple.  
  
Tomoyo: *Squeal* Pink! That's Sakura-chan's favorite color! *Dreamy sigh*  
  
Kero-chan: It that your final answer..? -_-;  
  
Tomoyo: Pinky pinky pinky ...la la la la la la loo..  
  
Kero-chan: O_o; I'll take that as a yes...I'm sorry... the correct answer was A. Green.   
  
*Suppi-chan flies up to Kero-chan*  
  
Kero-chan: *Whisper to Suppi-chan* What do you mean you lost the next set of questions!? But how am I supposed to-- What!? I can't MAKE UP questions--hey! Come back here! *Suppi-chan flies off backstage* Fine! You're fired! *Turns to audience* n_n;; So.. um...  
  
Tomoyo: I lost... but I still have Sakura on tape! n.n  
  
Kero-chan: X_x; Oy.. gonna be a long day...   
  
Meiling: Who's the next contestant???  
  
Kero-chan: Don't rush me!   
  
Meiling: Just pick someone! O  
  
Kero-chan: Fine! You! O  
  
Meiling: I won! *Waves arms* I won!   
  
Kero-chan: O_o;   
  
Meiling: *Waits for the dramatic music* _o;   
  
Kero-chan: o_o?  
  
Suppi-chan: *Flies out again*  
  
Kero-chan: *Whisper* How in the world did you manage to blow up the sound system!?  
  
Suppi-chan: *Flies off*  
  
Kero-chan: You're fired again!  
  
Meiling: *Sits in the "hot seat"* Time to win some yen! :D  
  
Kero-chan: ..o_o; Ok.. first question.. *Thinks up something* o_o;;;; Um.. Why..did the chicken cross the road? -_-;  
  
Meiling: o_x;; What sort of pathetic question is that??   
  
Kero-chan: Just answer! _;  
  
Meiling: I refuse to answer such an un-worthy question!!  
  
Kero-chan: Probably don't know it...  
  
Meiling: How would you know that I don't know until you know that I really do know??   
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Kero-chan: Answer already!  
  
Meiling: u_u; No.  
  
Kero-chan: _ Fine! You lose.. bye bye.... -_-;  
  
Meiling: I didn't answer! you never gave me a chance! :P  
  
Kero-chan: I did, too!!! :P  
  
*Nakuru-chan skips out onto the stage*  
  
Nakuru: I'll be the host! n_n  
  
Kero-chan: *Shakes a fist at Meiling* _  
  
Meiling: *Growls at Kero-chan*  
  
Nakuru: Lets bring on the yummiest contestant! *Grin* Touya-kun!!!   
  
Touya: *Sweatdrop* X_X;;  
  
Yukito: *Claps* Good luck, To-ya!  
  
Nakuru: *Hiss* :O  
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Touya: *Seats himself in the "hot seat"* -_-;  
  
Nakuru: Ok! n_n *Giggle* First question... umm...*Thinks for a while* Do you like cotton? n_n  
  
*Silence with crickets chirping and the sounds of Meiling and Kero-chan's fighting the the background*  
  
Everyone: O_o;;;  
  
Yukito: You can do it, To-ya! e_e;  
  
Touya: x_X;   
  
Nakuru: Well...? n_n;  
  
Touya: Yes..? -_-;;;  
  
Nakuru: n_n! Yay! You're so smart! Next question... uhh... What is the main ingredient in... peanut butter?  
  
Touya: *Sweatdrop*   
  
Tomoyo: Ohoho, these are difficult... n_n  
  
Everyone: O_o;  
  
Syaoran: -_-;  
  
Yukito: *Mouths the word "Peanut" to Touya* n_n  
  
Touya: X_X; I'm going to have to say... peanuts..?   
  
Nakuru: n_n Wow... you nailed another one! n_n Ok.. now... third question... Why do people eat?  
  
Touya: *Anime fall* X_X  
  
Yukito: Oh.. this is a good question. n_n  
  
Meiling: Worthless stuffed toy!  
  
Kero-chan: Big mouth brat!  
  
Sakura: *Sweatdrop* e_e;  
  
Nakuru: Do you want me to repeat the question?? n_n!  
  
Touya: Not really... -_-;  
  
Syaoran: Answer! _  
  
Touya: Chinese brat.. *mumblemumble*   
  
Nakuru: Why do people eat? n_n  
  
Touya: -_-; Because I say so.   
  
Nakuru: :D Handsome AND smart! *dreamy sigh*   
  
Everyone: o_O;  
  
Nakuru: *Thinking about Touya* n_n *starry eyes*  
  
Touya: o_O? *Pokes Nakuru* Hello?  
  
Nakuru: n_n  
  
Touya: -_-;  
  
*Some people drag Nakuru away*  
  
Everyone: O_O;;  
  
*Kaho Mizuki runs out*  
  
Kaho: *Talks to Touya* Here's 2000 yen and you never saw anything...  
  
Touya: O_o;;;;  
  
*Kaho runs backstage*  
  
*Suppi-chan flies out*  
  
Suppi-chan: *Takes over as host* ....*Looks at the remaining contestants..* o_o;   
  
*Sakura, Yukito, and Syaoran stare back at Suppi-chan*  
  
Sakura: e_e;  
  
Syaoran: _o;  
  
Yukito: n_n  
  
Suppi-chan: Fastest finger question... Put these animals in alphabetical order... A. Fish B. Deer C. Horse D. Eggplant.  
  
Everyone: O_o;  
  
*Beeping noises*  
  
Suppi-chan: *Reads a piece of paper*....Yukito got it right.  
  
Yukito: n_n! *Runs up and sits on the "hot seat"* Yay. *Munches on a meat filed bun* Yummy.. n_n  
  
Everyone: o_O;   
  
Meiling: Lazy doll!!  
  
Kero-chan: Immature baby!!  
  
Sakura: *Covers ears* x_X;  
  
Syaoran: *Chants some kind of spell and it begins to rain* o_o;;  
  
Tomoyo: Oh! I've just got to get Sakura on tap in the rain! *Holds up video camera*  
  
Sakura: x_x?  
  
Touya: *Dripping wet* O   
  
Yukito: n_n  
  
Suppi-chan: _o;   
  
*Eriol runs out from backstage and hands Suppi-chan some questions*  
  
Suppi-chan: These better be good... *Looks at Yukito* Your first question is... How many calories are in Coca Cola? A. 130 B. 170  
C. 125 or D. 140?  
  
Yukito: n_n I'd like to use a lifeline.  
  
Suppi-chan: Which one? o_o;  
  
Yukito: I wan to... phone a friend. n_n  
  
Suppi-chan: Who?  
  
Yukito: To-ya! n_n  
  
Suppi-chan: -_-; But, he's right here...   
  
Touya: *Standing next to Yukito* X_x;  
  
Yukito: e_e Then use the "ask the audience"... n_n  
  
Suppi-chan: *Looks at the audience* O_o; There's only three people left... one of them is asleep... -_-;;;  
  
Yukito: Use 50/50.   
  
*Takes away C. and A.*  
  
Yukito: Hmm..  
  
Meiling: Puny bath sponge!!  
  
Kero-chan: Bossy dimwit!!  
  
Syaoran: _  
  
Sakura: Go fish... -_-; *Sitting in the back with Tomoyo*  
  
Tomoyo: Wow! You're good at this! n_n  
  
Yukito: I'll say... D.!   
  
Suppi-chan: Correct.  
  
Yukito: n_n  
  
Syaoran: *watching Kero-chan and Meiling argue* _  
  
Meiling: Idiotic weakling!  
  
Kero-chan: Baka snob!  
  
Syaoran: _!! *Goes screaming off a cliff*  
  
Touya: Only the kaijuu left then... -_-;  
  
Tomoyo: I know you'll do great! I'll video tape you the whole time! n_n!!!  
  
Sakura: x_X;;; *sweatdrop* Hoeeeee...  
  
Tomoyo: Ohohoho! Kawaii Sakura! n_n  
  
Yukito: I want to stop here. n_n  
  
Suppi-chan: You only have 100 yen... O_o;  
  
Yukito: *NodNod* n_n *Takes his check and runs off to the supermarket*  
  
Touya: *runs after him*   
  
Kero-chan: *Looks at Suppi-chan* Hey! You're supposed to be fired!   
  
Suppi-chan: u_U; *Flies off*  
  
Meiling: This game is unfair! *Storms out*  
  
Kero-chan: Good riddence!!! O  
  
Tomoyo: Is it Sakura's turn yet?? n_n  
  
Sakura: Hoeeee... e_e;  
  
Kero-chan: ....Yes.. I suppose... -_-;  
  
Sakura: *Sits in the "hot seat" while Tomoyo video tapes her: e_e;; *Blush*  
  
Tomoyo: Oh! Sakura, you're so cute when you blush! n_n  
  
Sakura: ...x_x;  
  
Kero-chan: First question.. *Makes something up* How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?   
  
Sakura: X_x;;;;; Hoe?!  
  
Tomoyo: Come on Sakura! n_n  
  
Sakura: ...12? .... -_-;  
  
Kero-chan: e_e; That'll be accepted.... -_-;  
  
Sakura: n_n;  
  
Tomoyo: *ClapClapClap*  
  
Kero-chan: *Hands Sakura a million yen* There. u_U;  
  
Sakura: O_o;   
  
Tomoyo: See! Sakura, you're so smart, you got the million with just one question!  
  
Sakura: X_X;  
  
Tomoyo: *Drags Sakura out the door* I'm going to make an extra special costume for you... n_n!!  
  
Sakura: X_X;;;;  
  
Kero-chan: That's all of "Who wants to be a millionare"! Have a good day!   
  
*Suppi-chan flies back out*  
  
Kero-chan: O_o; What are you doing here??  
  
Suppi-chan: *Eats peanut butter* o_o  
  
Kero-chan: O_o;;;;   
  
  
The End 


End file.
